Savior
by crazypandagirl
Summary: Six months ago, Maka went missing, taken by Medusa as a new research project after losing Chrona to the DWMA. When Kidd rescues her, he will realize just how much he feels for her, and will she accept and reciprocate the feelings while under his care? KiddxMaka story, where Soul is a total jerk. One-shot


"Maka?" Kidd, asks, slowly approaching the frightened girl crouched in the corner of Medusa's lab, mentally noting she does not have a symmetrical appearance, her usual skirt bunched and wrinkled and her vest in a similar condition. She looks up with fear plain in her eyes. "Maka, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Just come here."

She hesitates for only a moment, debating whether it is safe for her to trust him. Slowly, she stands up, revealing cuts and bruises all up her legs and some bloodstains on her formerly pure white blouse. "Kidd? Are you really here?"

"Yes, this is real, I promise. I told you I would find you, no matter what. I owe you that much." He steps towards her and pulls her into his arms, being careful with her fragile body that has already suffered so much. "We came to get you. Father said that Medusa had brought you here as her last experiment after she lost Chrona, and-"

"How long ago was that?" Maka interrupts.

"Six months ago, and we have never stopped looking for you." Kidd smiles warmly at her, trying to convey the feelings of relief and… something more without any words. Looking into her emerald eyes, lifeless, yet filled with fear, he sees a light return to her, as though she is finally able to accept that this isn't a cruel dream from her tormented mind.

"Kidd, I wanna go home." She whispers, leaning further into his arms, conveying her total trust in him.

He nods, bending slightly to lift her bridal style, as she was barely able to stand on her own. _'Finally,'_ Kidd thinks, _'I can finally bring her home.'_

One Month Later

Kidd had brought Maka to the DWMA infirmary, where she had spent a week resting and recuperating, but not being able to reveal all that had happened to her by Medusa's hand. Stein and Lord Shinigami had come to the conclusion that she would open up whenever she felt that she would be ready to, and had released her to stay with Kidd in the Gallows Mansion, where all of the members of Spartoi could meet and slowly readjust her to being social once more.

Soul, her Death Scythe partner, had not handled her disappearance well, and had left Death City to take a long term mission in Europe, which would take him at least another five months to complete. He had remained unaware of her rescue by Kidd, and had not been able to be contacted by any means, causing many to worry that he had been killed on the mission.

Black Star and Tsubaki, however, were the first to visit Maka as soon as Kidd returned with her, as both had been desperately hunting down leads on Medusa's final projects and files she had left behind in her main hideout in Canada a year before. They had been losing many hours of sleep to find anything, and had found nothing in any of her notes.

Kidd is pulled from his thoughts when he hears Maka walking down the stairs to enter the living room, finding him sitting on the couch with a small mirror in his hand, trying to get ahold of Soul for the eighth time that evening. "Kidd, have you had any luck?" Maka whispers. For some reason, she had lost most of her voice, resulting in her only being able to whisper when she talks.

"Nothing yet. I'm just worried that something has gone wrong with his mission." He sighs and stands up starting to walk to her when they hear the doorbell ring eight times, signaling someone from Spartoi has come to visit. "I wonder who it is, at this time of day." He ponders aloud as he goes to answer the door.

Opening the door a crack, he finds the one person they had been unable to contact for so long. "So, Kidd, you gonna let me in or what? Everybody's been trying to reach me, and when I went to report to Lord Shinigami, he told me to come here." The albino stares into Kidd's golden eyes for only a moment before the door is opened enough to allow him entry.

"Soul, she's here." Soul stops in his tracks as he goes to take off his shoes. "I found her a month ago in one of Medusa's old labs, and she has been under my care since Stein released her from the infirmary."

Soul finally takes off his shoes and nods silently, putting his hands in his pockets, unaware that as he walks to the living room that he is about to be reunited with his meister.

"Soul?" A hushed whisper barely reaches his ears from the couch, and he looks to find Maka curled in a ball on the cushions, a scared look in her eyes, and he notices her slightly shaking, from fear or cold, he can't tell.

"Maka?" Suddenly, color flares in his cheeks as his eyes fill with rage, at her and her condition. "Do you have any idea what happened after you disappeared? Why did you not try to escape, why not try to fight back or try to contact us with your wavelength or finding a mirror?! Do you have any idea what you put us through?!"

Tears well in her eyes as she buries her face in her arms, her trembling only increasing with the volume of Soul's voice. "That's enough, Soul!" Kidd screams as he punches Soul just over his kidney. "She's been through enough already! You didn't see her condition, when I found her, she was afraid of ME! She barely recognized anyone!" Kidd drags the Death Scythe out of the house and throws him none too gently out onto the concrete steps of the house. "She's been tortured both mentally and physically, so don't even try to say those things to her just because you feel bad for yourself!"

He slams the door and locks it before he goes to find Maka sobbing into her arms. Slowly, he sits on the couch next to her and pulls her into his lap, where she simply wraps her arms around his neck and cries into his shoulder as he rubs soothing circles on her back. She calms down after a while and eventually falls asleep in his arms.

As gently as possible, Kidd stands up and carries her to his bedroom, pulling back the blankets enough to lay her down and tuck her in before laying down under the blanket with her to his left, one arm over her waist and the other supporting his head as he laid back with her.

No matter what happened or how long it would take for her to recover, he would always be there for her, to protect her, love her, and comfort her.

A quick one-shot I just thought of while I was reading some other random fan fiction. I love this couple, and figured I might as well write one of my own.

I don't own any of Soul Eater, the rights belong to the people who made this awesome anime, and please, Review, even if it's just one word?


End file.
